


Can You Hear Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sub Dean, Tortured Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Without the ability to speak, Dean lands himself amongst a slave trade ring when he loses a fight. Castiel is an angel interested in owning a human slave who doesn't talk back, and purchases Dean, thinking he was a lucky find. Dean has fight in him, but Castiel is determined he will break eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

             The corridor was long and dark; with strobing yellow bulbs suspended from a thin wire above them. The little light there was only accentuated the dampness of the tunnel around them, and the mud that was being tracked around between the three of them made a sickening  _squelch_ as they put on foot in front of the other. The thin layer of rug separating their shoes from the bug-ridden earth was fraying on the edges, and the once beige rug was now an almost black brown with splotches of red mixed in. Far ahead of them was a door with a deadbolt and a heavy duty latch in front of it. The door itself was made out of metal, and there was no window to which one could peak into the other room. The man to Castiel's right went up ahead of them to open the door, and once unlocked, he swung it open and stepped inside with the angel close behind. The other man behind Castiel closed the door behind them, and they began to walk again.

             This next room was designed in a simple square with four small cells in each corner. Only one of them held a captive, however, and Castiel walked towards the man inside. The two others followed closely behind, the owner of the building introducing the man in the cell to Castiel.

             "This is the one I was talking about. The one that can't speak." The man spoke with something like a southern accent, with a twinge of a whisper. He stepped up beside Castiel, holding onto the cell door and peering into the darkness. "When we got him, he was with some other guy who called him "Dean." Only got him what? Two days ago?" He turned his head to his companion, who nodded in agreement."

             "And he doesn't speak?" Castiel asked, squinting slightly in doubt as he watched Dean remain still in a seated position, his head in his arms. 

             The owner simply shook his head. "He'll open his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out." 

             Castiel stared at the human, doubting the honesty of the owner. The angel took a step back from the cell. "Get him out." He ordered, sparing no glance to either of the other men.

             The owner urged his head from the other man's direction to Dean, and the formed shuffled through his pocket for the keys, which he produced once the owner moved out of his way. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, before stashing his keys back where they belong. He approached the human, grabbing him by the shoulder and heaving him upward. Dean was not having anything of the sort, though, and simply used his own legs to sweep the other's out from under him. Then he rose up from the ground with great speed, and ran through the door narrowly missed the owner's grasp. Dean had his hand on the door knob when a force yanked him back and made him hit his head hard off the concrete ground. Castiel stood up above him, staring down at him with a blank expression on his face. When Dean tried to get up, Castiel put a foot on his chest and held him down easily. Dean struggled for a bit, but soon realized he couldn't overpower this man. At least not right now. Castiel looked over to the owner, whose face was hot with anger, as he believed Dean's actions would cost him Castiel's business. The angel simply told the man that he would purchase Dean from him, and off they went to file paperwork. Since Dean couldn't be trusted to walk beside Castiel, the angel lifted him up and carried him over his shoulders. The human pounded on Castiel's back, kicking and twisting but all to no avail. 

             Once finished with the paperwork, Castiel carried Dean outside, and before Dean knew it, they were in front of some house's door. Castiel unlocked the door and walked inside, after shutting and locking it, he set Dean down. The human immediately tried to punch Castiel in the face, but the angel just caught his fist and threw him to the ground. Dean got back up and tried again, but Castiel caught his hand and wrenched behind his back at a painful angle. "Do you really want to be punished on your first day?" He almost threatened, and pushed Dean away. The brunette turned around quickly, sending a glare full of resentment to Castiel. The angel wanted proof that Dean really couldn't speak, so he approached the human and touched his head. Immediately, Dean collapsed and his body convulsed in pain. His mouth was open like he was screaming, but nothing came out. Castiel, now satisfied with his experiment, cut off the pain and Dean filled his lungs with air. He scooted away from Castiel, eyes filled with fear even as he got up and got into an offensive position. Castiel asked, "Is this your first encounter with an angel?" And Dean's eyes went wide, which gave Castiel the answer he needed. Castiel took a step forward, and that sent Dean running toward him in an attempt to get the angel to the ground. Castiel was angered by this, and grabbed Dean by the shoulders before he could even try to jump. His harsh grip made Dean's shoulders ache, but he still tried to hurt Castiel with everything he had left. Then they appeared in another room, and Castiel used Dean's confusion to shove him off and use his powers to keep him still. The room was dark, but once Castiel flipped the light on, Dean immediately wished he hadn't.

             The room was barren except for the shelves of various torture equipment and sex toys all around the walls of the room, and the metal loops on the floor and ceiling. Castiel walked off behind Dean, where he couldn't see him, but the clanging of metal together filled Dean with dread. When Castiel next appeared, he dropped Dean to the ground and held his neck to the floor. He attached a collar around the human's neck that connected to one of the metal rings on the hardwood ground. Once it clasped, Dean found himself able to move again, but not very much since his head was currently attached to the ground. Castiel handcuffed Dean's flailing wrists together behind his back, and took advantage of the fact that the human was on his knees, trying to use the leverage to stand up. Castiel took smaller metal collars and clasped them around Dean's thighs, right above his knees. The angel then took a very small chain and hooked it from the metal on Dean's legs to two more of the rings on the ground. Dean's face was pushed uncomfortably on the ground, and he couldn't move away from the awkward position he was in. Castiel stepped back, analyzing Dean and walking to the door. When the chains rattled from Dean moving around too much, the angel turned around and told him that he would be back in twenty-four hours and that Dean should reflect on his actions. Then he turned off the light, left, and closed the door. Dean was left in complete darkness 


	2. Chapter 2

             Silence. Loud thoughts. It's strange how one's mind can scream when the outside world is completely still. That's how Dean was at the moment, his mind running wild inside the darkness of the room. The hard flood made his jaw and knees ache, while the cuffs around his wrists would chafe his skin whenever he just slightly moved. His muscles were tensed from the stress of trying to keep still, but everything in him just wanted him to collapse completely to the ground. But the restraints made that impossible, so he found himself deep in his own mind, sifting through the day since he had nothing better to do.

             He never slept in enemy territory, so he was rather tired by the end of the day. He stayed up all through the early morning hours, watching and hearing customer after customer come in and take some human and buy them. The other three cells had been occupied by humans bred specifically for slavery, so they were sold off rather quickly. Dean was given food, but he refused to eat it so he was very hungry. And shortly after that is when that angel came. Dean knew of angels, of course, though he had never been up close with one. Castiel was so much stronger than Dean that he didn't think he could win against the other. Still, he knew he had to try, if not to get back to Sam. God, he hadn't seen him for almost three days. He hoped the guy was okay, and knew that he was, but that big brother instinct never went away, even when Sam grew taller than him. He tugged at his restraints once more, but to no avail.

             The Winchester exhaled heavily through his nose, annoyed with the situation he was in. Why did Castiel even need a slave? He was an angel who could pick the Statue of Liberty up with a pinkie. It made no sense to Dean, and the more he thought about it, the angrier and louder he got, until he was shaking his whole body to get out of the chains. The noise was loud, and soon Castiel was by his side. The angel knelt down to the ground, patting Dean's hair and whispering for him to settle down. Dean tried to flinch away from the angel's touch, but it didn't work. Castiel took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the clasps around Dean's appendages. The human stood up quickly, Castiel close behind. Before Dean could make a fist, the angel embraced the human in a gentle hug. The action shocked Dean, and he stood rigid in confusion. Castiel pulled away, the same expression that was usually on his face. Dean wanted to ask what the fuck that was all about, but since he couldn't, he stared at the man with a questioning gaze. Castiel simply grabbed his wrist and escorted him out the door.

             "I decided to shorten your punishment since you are new and wild." Castiel spoke, causing Dean to grimace at his choice of words. The angel led Dean down a corridor and up some stairs, at the top of which was a sturdy metal door. Castiel opened it, and the flood of light that came through temporarily blinded Dean. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see that the room was large and pristine, as though it had never gotten dirty before. In the far corner, he could see someone sweeping the floor, though no dirt could be seen anywhere. Castiel said nothing about the woman sweeping, and instead escorted him to the next room which appeared to be a kitchen. There was a long island in the center, with barstools pulled up to it. All along the walls were counters, a stove and oven, plus a refrigerator and freezer. There was a man already inside, sitting at the island. When he saw Castiel, he stood up with a big grin on his face, but said nothing. "Make a big breakfast for Dean here." He ordered, and the man got right to work. The angel sat on a stool and motioned for Dean to sit next to him. When the human didn't comply, Castiel just brushed it off and began conversing.

             "Are you very picky when it comes to food?" Dean didn't give an answer, arms crossed defiantly in front of him. Castiel tried a different question. "Are you allergic to anything?" Once again, the angel received no answer. "Listen, Dean. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I'm trying to be nice here since violence doesn't seem to work with you. Everyone else here never got this kind of treatment from me until they behaved, so just shake your head yes or no and everything will be fine." Dean rolled his eyes but nodded his head, indicating he would answer Castiel now. "Are you hungry?" Dean nodded, his stomach rumbling at just the right time. His face reddened just a bit from it, so he turned his head away from Castiel. Still, the angel saw it, and called the human cute, which sent Dean into a rage where he tried to kick the barstool out from under the other. Castiel stood up just before and caught the stool on its way down, sending what Dean could only assume was a disapproving look his way. He set the chair back up, and pointed at the one next to it for Dean to sit. The human shook his head, and it was at this point that Castiel started to get a little frustrated.

             "Are you going to keep behaving like a child all day?" Dean nodded in response, a smug grin on his face. Castiel frowned. "What is it that I am supposed to do to make you not want to kill me every chance you get?" Once Dean gave him an 'are you serious?' look, Castiel spoke up again. "I'm not going to let you go free." Dean shrugged and began to walk out of the kitchen, but Castiel grabbed ahold of him and spun him around. He planted a kiss on the human's lips, and the only thought that Dean could even think at that moment was:

              _What the fuck?_

             Castiel stepped away, a confused expression on his face. "Did you say something?" Dean shot him an angry look, and Castiel simply said "nevermind" in response. Then, the sound of a plate being set down on the island brought both their eyes to the massive heap of eggs, bacon, toasts, and pancakes. Dean's mouth began to water at the sight, and his stomach kindly reminded him that food would be pretty cool at the moment. But Dean didn't want to eat the food. Even if it was one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen, he just couldn't bring himself to eat something the enemy prepared for him. Castiel pushed him toward the food, but Dean made no move to reach for the fork and dig in. "Eat, Dean. It's not poisoned. I paid too much to kill you just yet." He chose to ignore that last part, and decided that just this once he would eat.

             Holy shit was it fucking delicious. He had to forcefully slow himself down so he didn't eat so fast he would throw it back up. Though, it was so delicious that Dean might just eat his own vomit if that were to happen. Ew. On second thought, probably not. No, definitely not. Why did he even think that? God, now the thought won't go away. He groaned inside his mind, trying to just enjoy the food.

             "Is it good?" Castiel's voice startled him, but he nodded his head and kept eating. Castiel sat next to him, watching him ungraciously shovel bite after bite down his throat. Dean paid him no mind, only paying attention to him when he moved so that he could defend himself if the angel tried to attack. The plate was completely empty within five minutes, and Dean was thoroughly stuffed and now extremely tired. His eyelids felt heavy, and Castiel noticed this. "Do you need to sleep?" Dean sent another dirty look his way, but nodded his head slowly. Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean's wrist again, but instead of walking, they ended up in a large room with a nice, plush bed in the center. Dean didn't understand how the angel did that, but every time it made Dean's stomach clench in a weird way.

             Castiel ushered Dean to the bed, where Dean sat warily down. He sunk into the mattress and almost fell asleep right then. He closed his eyes for just a second, and when he opened them again, Castiel was gone. So Dean laid down under the covers and tried to get a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

             Dean woke up well-rested and in a generally good mood, until the realization hit him that he was no longer with Sam and he had been sold as a slave to some angel freak. Immediately, he got out of bed and ran to the window, pulling up on it to try and escape. And it lifted, to Dean's delight, but then it shut again. Assuming he didn't have a good grip on it before, he changed how he held it and lifted it again, but still to no avail. He squatted down low this time, pushing up with his legs to lift, and still it closed. He turned around to find something to hold it open, only to make eye contact with Castiel who was standing in the doorway. The brunette immediately groaned, understanding now why the window wouldn't open all the way. Castiel had his arms by his side, though they were closed into fists. The slight change of expression caused a pit to form in Dean's stomach, because the angel kind of looked angry. Still, Dean stiffened up and practically dared Castiel to come at him with whatever he had. But instead, the angel made no move, and simply stared Dean down.

             "Why are you trying to escape?" Dean scoffed at the question. Were all angels this stupid, or just this guy? 

             Faster than Dean's mind could process, Castiel had slit a long gash up the farmer's left arm, and though it wasn't deep, it still hurt so bad that the human fell in pain, grasping at his arm and muttering obscenities. Castiel held some sort of blade that was long and silver. It hurt like hell, and the sort-of accomplished look on the angel's face only made Dean feel more like he needed to kick this feather fluff's ass.

             Dean stood, wiping the blood from his arm all over his jeans, causing Castiel to frown. Seeing this, Dean proceeded to make his pants all dirty with blood, took them off, and finally throw them right at Castiel's face. The angel was not expecting this kind of behavior, so the clothing hit him right in the face, and Dean laughed so hard.

             But this infuriated Castiel in a way that Dean had honestly never seen before. Well, he had only known him for a few days, but he figured that Castiel didn't feel much of anything. Oh, how wrong he was. While he was laughing, Castiel punched him square in the stomach, and Dean grasped it and exhaled in pain. It didn't end there. Castiel then gave a right hook straight into Dean's cheek, and the latter fell to the ground from the sheer force of it. He spat blood from his mouth onto the floor, struggling to get up from his hands and knees. Castiel kicked him in the side, and Dean rolled over onto his back and still tried to get up, but the angel was on top of him, holding him down by his wrists. Dean was pissed, and spat a mouth full of bloody spit right into Castiel's face.

             It was probably because of the red saliva dripping down his face and the pure frustration that comes out of trying to tame someone like Dean that Castiel lost his cool, but Dean assumed it was because the angel was kind of a huge fucking dick and has anger issues. Either way, Castiel still choked the absolute shit out of Dean, and the latter actually teared up because the force of a fucking angel's blessed and powerful hands trying to break his brittle windpipe was just the tiniest bit painful. He scratched all up and down Castiel's arms until he saw the knife the other had used to cut him with, and he reached for it. His fingertips grazed the tip of the blade, and it was pure adrenaline that allowed him to actually grab it and hold it in his hands. The light from the window reflected off the blade into Castiel's eyes, and once he saw what it was, he flew back and off of Dean. The human stood up shakily, coughing from the choking but still pointing the blade in Castiel's direction. Dean spat out some more blood onto the carpet.

             Dean laughed, then coughed, and spat out just a little bit more blood. Castiel glared at him, but made no move to grab the weapon from him. Dean looked at it, then at Castiel, then at the weapon yet again, and something clicked. This can blade can kill angels! 

The human moved it up and down in the air, weighing and watching it. Without a second to spare, he hurled the blade at Castiel, and it just stopped in midair. Dean's eyebrows furrowed together, but when the blade turned around in the air, that's when the 'oh shit' look hit his face. He dropped to the ground just before the blade flew past his head and into the wall behind him. Castiel rushed over and kicked Dean onto his back, climbing over top of him once again and laying punch after punch on his now bloody face. 

           "You're going to obey me eventually, Dean. Or else you'll die at my hand." Castiel finally stopped, but Dean was almost unrecognizable. The angel stood up and gave the human's body a kick. "Get up." He ordered, but Dean didn't move. He kicked him again, this time harder. "Get up." He spoke again.

             Finally, Dean rose up from the ground, though he fell multiple times and he was woozy on his feet. Everything in the room was spinning, and he had a terrible headache. Blood dripped from his face and onto the ruined carpet, and he only had enough strength to watch the droplets soak into the floor. Castiel watched him, wondering if he had finally broken him. When Dean didn't move for a while, Castiel approached and ruffled a hand through his hair. Dean flinched away, and before Castiel could retract his hand, he heard a voice say "I'm going to fucking kill you."

             The angel looked closer at Dean's face, trying to determine if the human spoke those words or not. He grabbed the man's chin and moved his head up, watching his mouth for movement. But there was nothing. As he moved his hand away, he saw Dean's eyes glaring into his own, and instantly got some sense of dread. Though he was much stronger than Dean, Castiel could tell that the human was stubborn and it would take a lot to beat that one out of him. All the while, Dean stared at the floor, thinking of a plan to kill Castiel and find Sam. He felt sick when he thought of Sam getting hurt or being a situation similar to his own. When he finally looked up again, Castiel was gone. When he blinked, Castiel was back. But he held something in his hand that Dean couldn't quite make out. 

             Castiel took a step closer to Dean, and Dean took a step back. Grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him close, he clasped a collar on quickly to Dean's neck, and when he tried to take it off, he was shocked. It was a literal dog collar, and Dean was humiliated. 

             "The first step of taming a wild bitch is to make it known that she's your possession now." Castiel spoke, and Dean lunged at the angel pathetically, since he was already so hurt and was attacking mainly out of rage. Castiel stepped to the side and watched Dean fall face-first into the floor. Dean got up right away, the embarrassment causing his face to light up red. Castiel just watched him struggle, not caring whether or not Dean was upset with him. To him, Dean was just another human to serve his every command, except he was a little bit of a challenge. Most of Castiel's slaves obeyed him right away once they found out he was an angel, yet Dean didn't seem to care. In fact, it was almost like Dean hated him more because he was an angel. Truthfully, Dean thought he was an arrogant, sick bastard who needed to die by his hand. The more interactions he had with the angel, the more he wants to just beat the man up senseless. Castiel grabbed the blade that was lodged into the wall and left, locking the door behind him. Dean wouldn't see him again until the next day, and the windows were now locked with no way of opening them.


	4. Chapter 4

             Castiel saw Dean's bruises. Gray, blue, purple, yellow. To say he felt bad was too far from the truth. Really, Dean brought it on himself. He purposely disobeyed Castiel, continuously, with very little of a learning curve. It was the fourth day of Dean's stay, and Castiel had finally decided he wouldn't be giving Dean any more chances. He used up all of his free passes, and now he must cooperate or face the consequences. And there would be consequences this time, not just pushing and shoving and bruises and scratches. Dean would have to learn for himself what Castiel was truly capable of. But he gets one more chance first.

             Dean wasn't asleep. He was waiting behind the door for Castiel to enter, and when he did, the brunette slammed the door back into the angel's face and used whatever strength he could muster up to close the door and keep it closed. He held the doorknob with his left hand, and with his right he pushed the door back. The force of Castiel trying to knock the door open made Dean feel like he was going to get whiplash, but he still persisted, until he couldn't anymore. With a burst of strength, the door was blown off its hinges and into Dean, sending him backwards and falling on him to the ground. His head hit the carpet hard, and even though he tried to get up while seeing stars, Castiel shoved a fist straight through the door and wrapped his fingers around Dean's throat. With his other hand, the angel ripped the door off of his wrist and lifted Dean up, paying no mind to his gasps for breath. When Castiel lifted him all that he could, he shook him around a bit before throwing him into the wall. It put a dent, but did not break. Dean was near to losing consciousness at this point, and everything was spinning while simultaneously turning dark. He weakly held his hands out in front of him when Castiel approached, but knew in his heart that he wouldn't be let off that easy.

             Castiel grabbed both of Dean's wrists with a single hand and pulled him on the floor behind him. The angel was surprised to not feel the man struggling, but he didn't know what state Dean was in either. Down the hall was a door made of solid steel, and though it had no door knob, Castiel opened it easily. It seemed to be set up like the first room Dean was put in when he arrived, but it was different in a sense. The floor and walls were all this bright white, and the whole atmosphere reminded him of a hospital room. There were different types of torture devices all along the walls, but Castiel simply pressed a button next to the light switch, and all the walls turned around to reveal something that made all the blood drain from Dean's face. Castiel had never had to show this room to one of his slaves before, so he was satisfied with Dean's scared reaction.

             "I gave you chances, so now you must take your punishment." Dean could barely focus on the words that were being said to him. This whole thing was insane, and he wanted out. He tried to tug away from Castiel's grip, but the angel had no plans of having him escape. Dean was being pulled to the middle of the room, where Castiel told him to stay put if he didn't want a more serious punishment. And for some reason, Dean found himself obeying. Maybe it was because all other types of torture he had been through and survived, and it didn't faze him anymore. But this was something new and different, something he had never really thought about before. And the fear that coursed through his veins was different than anything he had ever felt before. His hair stood on end, and he had goosebumps all up and down his arms. He watched Castiel nervously. 

             This was a new experience for both of them, as Castiel had never had to torture someone in this way before. But nothing he tried had worked, and he was getting tired of Dean's disobedience. He decided to go simple for now, and grabbed two clips that had small weights attached to them. He approached Dean with them, and though the human looked relieved with what he saw, Castiel wondered if he knew what these were actually for. Come to find out, he didn't, because when the angel took off Dean's shirt, the latter looked terrified. He shook his head as Castiel opened the clip and made a move to place it on Dean's nipple, but he didn't move a muscle. Castiel placed the clip on, and instantly Dean's eyes went wide with pain. Then the other clip went on, and he clenched his jaw hard.

             "Keep those on until I take them off, or you'll have a worse punishment." But Dean only cared about the pain at the moment. It was a strange, horrific type of pain that made him fearful of Castiel. He stared down at the ground until the angel left, and even then he didn't look up. The room was dark, and Dean was left alone once again with his thoughts, and now this humiliation.


End file.
